Daddy Dearest
by serenausagi96
Summary: Read and find out. I don't deel like writing a summary.


AN: **So I am feeling strangely hyper lately. I am going on a bit of a writing frenzy. I know, I know, I've been less than faithful to my other workings, but don't get angry. I'll be around to that in no time. So enjoy this new one. This is one of the greatest hobbies that I have left, so please be gracious about your views and opinions.**

"You're not good for me, Bella. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed…"

------------------------------------------------------------BxE------------------------------------------------------------

**Eli's POV 4 years later**…

"Elianna Alicia Cullen!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. "Mom, vampire hearing, remember? I can hear you just fine!" That still didn't stop my mother from yelling her warning at me. "Elianna, I am not cleaning up this mess, you need to be more careful with your food around the house. This is designer furniture!" I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Sorry mom", I conceded, as I walked downstairs. She huffed irritably, and sighed. "Sweetheart, just be more careful please?" I nodded obediently.

I felt guilty. It wasn't in my nature to put my mother through so much. She was a single mother in modern suburbia. It wasn't like I did these things on purpose. Mom was struggling enough with me and my brother as it was. Dillian is my twin brother. We don't look exactly alike, I mean, duh, he's a boy. Although, we do look alike, we both have the same bronze hair and green eyes, but Dillian is leaner, and has a bit more grace than I do.

Even being half vampire, I still manage to be really clumsy. I can't walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip over. I inherited this from my mother. My mother is a beautiful brunette with golden, sparkling eyes and smooth, brown hair. She's beautiful. Mom is hard working, keeping up with two kids, two jobs, and the life a full time mother, slash vampire.

I'd really like to meet the douche who would leave behind two children, and their mother. I'd like to kick him for being the one that made my mom a hump and dump. We've been alone a long time, and l admit that I like it this way, just mom, Dillian, and I. I'm not looking forward to this changing anytime soon, but all good things have to end.

We live in Fare heights, Alabama. Mom thinks that Dillian and I are leaving this weekend to visit Aunt Angela in Forks. This is the biggest lie I have ever had the unfortunate pleasure of telling my mother. Dillian insists that we are technically not lying. We are going to Forks, but not for Aunt Angela. If Uncle Ben knew, he'd never let us out of his sight. We'd had to try our very hardest to sidetrack his powers. Our little field trip was on a need to know basis.

Our best friend, Natasha, who was coincidently, a werewolf, was on this basis with us. She said that she didn't trust us to go alone on this, and we couldn't have her tattling on us, so we had to let her in on it, but hey, the more, the merrier. So here we are on our way to Forks, to meet dear old daddy douche bag. I can't believe I'm doing this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------**BxE**-------------------------------------------------

We were on the flight to Forks, and I'd never been so annoyed. Natasha was lounging in the window seat, while Dillian sat behind me. He hadn't stopped his abuse on my chair for the last hour. It's the most annoying thing a person could possibly do on a flight. "Stop kicking my seat!" I demanded through clenched teeth. He only laughed, as he increased the speed of his feet. As soon as this was over with, I was taking the first window seat, far away from Dillian flight back home! An hour later, his feet had finally slowed, as Dillian drifted to sleep. I sighed and leaned back, eager for rest. "Please fasten your seatbelts, while we prepare for landing!" The flight attendant's voice came over the intercom, fifteen minutes later.

I stretched my feet as we stepped off of the plane. It took forty five minutes for us to get through all of the typical procedures, until we rented a car, and we were traveling seventy five down the road in Forks, Washington. Natasha was the driver, while I rode shot gun with Dillian in the back. The rest of the ride was spent with me demanding what the hell had made Dillian think this was a good idea, and why I went along with it. I suppose Natasha really didn't care for now, as she kept making side comments about how well the car drove.

**AN: Yay! Well, I feel accomplished. How about you guys?? I hope so, because updates are coming soon. Consider this a Christmas present, and the updates can be a New Years surprise. Now, because, I am feeling particularly gracious right now, here's an excerpt from chapter two. Read on, and if you're feeling up to it, Review! Yeah, make what you want of that, it was good and you know it.**

"Who are you!?" "Who I am isn't important. If you must know though, my name is Elianna Alicia Cullen, and I believe you know- wait, _knew_ my mother, Bella Swan?" ………..

**AN: That wasn't long enough. I feel like I'm depriving you guys, so I'm going to try to write as much as I can right now. Bare with me because I am for real trying to pacify my thirst for writing. I would make up something really meaningful and heartfelt, but this works too. **

I sighed in resignation as we pulled up to a large presidential style house surrounded by forestry. "Way to stand out", Natasha said, dazzled. I scoffed. "It isn't that great." "Pfft, I think your anger is blinding you Ellie." Dillian, who had remained quiet finally cut in. "That would be understatement of the year." I turned an evil eye on the both of them. "Shut-up, the faster we get done with this, the faster we go home!" I said as I walked towards the door. Natasha shrugged and followed, flanked by Dillian on her left side.

I stood at the door, a look of frustration and contemplation plastered on my face. How to go about doing this? Should we confront him? No, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, I decided. I knocked on the door, as Dillian paced in a small circle next to me. A tall, albeit beautiful blonde woman answered the door. I believe this was the bitch, as my referred to her. "Hi, are you Rosalie?" I asked as pleasantly as I could. She didn't seem so bad to me. "No, Morgan Freeman, do you have any bones that need collecting?" She said rudely. Wow, who pissed in her cereal?

Natasha moved to stand in front of me. "Only the one in my pants", she answered Rosalie's sarcastic question. Rosalie smiled at her, the right corner of her lip turning up slightly. "Yes, I'm Rosalie, and I believe we could most certainly be good friends." She smiled at me and Dillian in turn. "Who would you all be?" She asked us. "It's a long story, Dillian spoke up, can we talk about this inside?" She nodded and opened the door, welcoming us in.

As I stepped over the threshold, a small pixie like girl with spiky purple and black hair came racing up to hug me. Alice, I decided, recalling my mother's descriptions. I loved her already. She winked at me. I knew she knew why we were her, but she hadn't blabbed. She was keeping quiet, giving us the opportunity to explain for ourselves. I made the decision to hug her, hoping she would see the vision for herself. (AN: If you read Twilight, this should all be pretty self explanatory.) Rosalie showed us to the living room where the rest of the family awaited us. She threw us a look of curiosity, looking from Alice to our small group, making no move of asking any questions.

The bronze haired douche sat across from me on a leopard skin couch, with a look of skepticism plastered on his marble skinned face. _"What are you looking at asshole?" _ I demanded in my mind, and quickly put my shield back up over myself and my friend and brother. He lifted his brow at me. "Excuse me?" He demanded. "You heard me", I stated simply. Everyone else simply sat, still as stone, watching our heated exchange quietly.

"Who are you!?" "Who I am isn't important. If you must know though, my name is Elianna Alicia Cullen, and I believe you know- wait, _knew_ my mother, Bella Swan?" The douche fell back, a look of horror and disbelief on his face. "I bet it sucks to be you right now don't it?" I asked snottily. "It hurts, doesn't it daddy dearest?" I continued to taunt him errantly.

**I tried, but, it still isn't enough. I'll try for the next chapter, or maybe I'll go work on CD. It got the most reviews. Well, bye for now. **** I love you guys! Review, review, review!!**


End file.
